Daku Atsu
Daku Atsu is one of the male students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Daku Atsu wears the default male school uniform, unless customized by the player. Daku has neat dark blue hair and bangs that cover his forehead. He wears black-rimmed glasses with the right lens being completely opaque. He wears a black choker with a crescent moon on it. If the club disbands, he will not wear the choker anymore. The top half of his face is shadowed. YandereDev specifically wanted all of the Occult Club members to have the same hair color as Oka Ruto.http://comments.deviantart.com/1/578409795/4013120811 Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, he is a Loner. If he sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, he will run home and call the police. He cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. If he sees the player murder anyone, he will believe that they are possessed by a demon, according to Oka Ruto. Routine At 7:05 AM, Daku enters the school grounds. He walks to his locker at 7:10 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, he walks to the Occult Club on the first floor. At 8:00 AM, Daku walks into Classroom 1-1 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go back to the Occult Club at 1:00 PM. Daku walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes his afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, he heads to the Occult Club and stays there until the end of the day. If the player joins in club activities, he will unsuccessfully try to summon a demon with the other members from 5:30 PM to 6:00 PM. If the Occult Club is inactive, he will socialize with the other former members outside of the club during periods when he would normally attend it (7:15 AM, 1:00 PM, and 3:30 PM). Trivia *He was implemented as of the January 1st, 2016 Build. He was only created when the modeler, Druelbozo, found out that there weren't enough Occult members for the game.http://druelbozo.deviantart.com/art/Yandere-Simulator-Occult-Daku-Atsu-582248502 *His name is a play on the phrase "dark arts" transcripted into Japanese: daaku aatsu (ダーク アーツ). *As stated in his student info, one of the lenses of his glasses is completely opaque. No student has ever seen his right eye. Some students suspect that he only has one eye because they have never seen it before, and prefers to wear an opaque lens over that eye than an eyepatch. *Druelbozo states that Daku's appearance is a reference to Yu Narukami from the video game Persona 4.http://comments.deviantart.com/1/582248502/4027567810 Illustrations CDaku.png|Daku in What's Taking So Long?! Part 1: The Problems. Dakutiny.png|An illustration of Daku. Gallery Daku_Atsu.png|Daku's 1st portrait. 2-8-2016 - DakuPicture.png|Daku's 2nd portrait. February 8th, 2016. 2-17-16ImageDaku.png|Daku's 3rd portrait. February 17th, 2016. Daku_information.png|Daku's 1st profile. 2-1-16ProfileDaku.png|Daku's 2nd profile. February 1st, 2016. 02-08-2016_Daku_Atsu.png|Daku's 3rd profile. February 8th, 2016. 2-17-16ProfileDaku.png|Daku's 4th profile. February 17th, 2016. 6-1-2016 Daku Atsu Profile.png|Daku's 5th profile. June 1st, 2016. WIPDAKU.png|A close up on Daku's model, shown on Druelbozo's DeviantArt. DisbandedOccultClubConversing.png|Daku conversing outside the Occult Club. Category:Males Category:Male Students Category:Characters Category:Interactive Category:Occult (Club) Category:Killable Category:Minor Characters Category:Akademi High Students Category:Loner (Persona)